pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skakid9090/HA Balanced
TBH, this sucks skakid. Change your SH to a MB, screw the tainter and bring a bsurge or a para. OoS rits fail in comparison to Rt/E glaives. Make those changes and you've got a good build--Goldenstar 14:15, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :wow. Rawrawr 14:16, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :Run more defense faggot — Skakid 14:17, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::Wait, goldenstar telling skakid how to make a build? scrn shot. Frans 14:18, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::xD epic Rawrawr 14:19, 28 March 2008 (EDT) W/e. I HA daily and the meta for HA is 1 frontliner of choice, Rt/E glaive, MB ele, PD, a DA/command para, a bsurge, and two monks. The bars you've got blow. P.S. i lolled when i saw PB--Goldenstar 14:23, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :n1 guild runs PB. Single front is lego not balanced. I know plenty of phoenixes who run builds like this. Rawrawr 14:24, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::what's a phoenix? Frans 14:25, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :You're talking about faggot defense slow shit legoway. This is blow-your-ass-up way. Power block is epic if you've got an epic mes, you can shut down hexway so easily with it and the whole "it doesn't disable your entire fucking skill bar if you need an interrupt on demand", also CoF buff owns HA because with the bad positioning you get like 3 skills int average lulz. You run 2 monks, a para, and a bsurge which is unnecessary defense if you be brave and rape shit. — Skakid 14:28, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::What your running is gonna get raped up the ass by the first sway you see. If you want to do well in HA and hold halls you run defense our your ass. You want to get raped in fetid by sway and rspike, you run your garbage. Anyway, gl with this build, hope i play you sometime soon, i could use the easy fame--Goldenstar 14:30, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::Wild Blow dervish > shitway — Skakid 14:31, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Lulz, yes, because you're going to take down all three rangers before they rape your complete lack of any defense? Gl with that--Goldenstar 14:46, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::Also did I mention that this requires skilled pressure-based players to run? Also like any decent balanced a good mesmer — Skakid 14:32, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::DoM runs dual front and no midline defense sometimes. And they're >>>>>>> you. Rawrawr 14:32, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Yes but I'm guessing they only do it with their best core players? You're average monk is no where near good enough to play with this complete lack of defense.--Goldenstar 14:48, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes but we don't normally play with average monks =\ Rawrawr 14:51, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Sway ownz u! --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 14:54, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Really, no. Rawrawr 14:54, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yes. --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 14:57, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Igor, shut the fuck up. --71.229 15:26, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Just ignore him, ffs. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:30, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Uignore? lol,u are too weak to ignore me, go uninstall. --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 15:35, 28 March 2008 (EDT) PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:18, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :PIRATES WILL NEVER WINN HALLS! GANK PRAR! Brandnew. 06:19, 1 June 2008 (EDT) lulz wth was i thinking when i commented on this? I must have been pretty bad since this is pretty badass--Golden19pxStar 20:30, 5 July 2008 (EDT)